Fauacuaipa Santiago
Fauacuaipa Chaska Santiago, often more commonly called "Fau", was a born werewolf and Alpha of the Roderick Pack. Appearance Fau were 86 years old but had the body of someone in their mid-thirties. He was tall and quite muscular, standing at 6 ft 1 in (1.86m). Fau had black hair cut in a short fashion. His eyes were a very dark brown that they almost looked black, and his skin was natural darker from his Peruvian nationality. Lupine form When shifted into his lupus form Fau took the form of a gigantic wolf. His fur color were the same black color of his hair, very similar to his oldest son, Feral, but with slightly different markings. Distinguishing Marks 's pack mark]] Fau had, much the same as his pack mates, a tattoo that represented his family and pack. All werewolves which are part of a pack have the pack mark tattooed on their right shoulder. It is a rite of passage for a lupu when they successfully manage to fully control their shifting, and thus is aware of their family's 'magic'. A ceremony is held for the young werewolf where they get the pack mark tattooed into their skin. Indicating that they now are a full-fledged werewolf with responsibilities to the pack. That way, other werewolves from other packs know from which pack and family a werewolf belongs. Personality Fau were thoughtful and calculating. History Early years Fau was born in Peru and were a descendant from the old who were the first to put the werewolf-legends in writing. As a young boy Fau and his father left their native land together with the rest of their pack in search of another to join, eventually settling down in New York City and joining the Roderick Pack, an old pure-bred and powerful werewolf pack. The reason for the move or settling has yet been spoken of by Fau or anyone else from the Peruvian clan, but as the pack surfaced the East Coast suspeciously low of women and children, the reason can only be assumed to not be a good one. As Fau grew older his father rose quickly in ranks. His wisdom and calmness respected and sought after by the reigning Alpha. So much that Fau's father, Chaska, were pointed the Alpha's Beta, the most trusted werewolf in the clan and second-in-command only to the Alpha and his mate. As the Alpha passed the title fell to Fau's father who reigned until his own death. Later years Fau was a fair leader and therefore respected by his people. He were the son of the former Alpha and as a young lupu married the daughter of another Alpha, joining their smaller pack into Roderick's bigger one, making their pack one of the biggest on the East Coast. Their marriage were affectionate and Fau were a doting husband and father of their two sons. As Fau's father died and Fau became Alpha, Neela showed her capable leadership knowledge as well as abilities to reign Fau in when he got too stubborn or worked too hard. Together as a mated Alpha pair they led the Roderick Pack into golden years for the pack and its members. As their oldest son, Feral, grew older Fau left more responsibility to him, to fully prepare him for the role of Alpha that he as Fau's Beta were destined to become. Only, Fau grew concerned over the years as he watched his son's cruelty and sinister ways grew. His hatred towards vampires only growing into an almost obsession after casting out his brother, Fau's youngest son, Cale from the pack. Fau and Feral argues more and more, Feral not understanding how Fau could do nothing about the threat the vampires made. Feral argued that he thought Fau were beginning to become too old, that he couldn't handle the situation well enough, deson't strike the vampires hard enough. So instead, Feral murders his father. In the act taking over his role as head of the family, becoming the new Alpha. He stages the murder to make it look like the act of vampires, with that trigger the conflict further and gaining the reason he needed to spur the pack to go on the offence against the threat of the vampires. With the pack embarks on both Cale and his vampire friends to revenge the murder of their Alpha. Powers and abilities Being a werewolf, Fau had the common powers and weaknesses of a werewolf. Powers Fau were supernatural strong, fast and resistant. Even in his human form he possessed superhuman physical prowess. They were not as strong as a vampire whilst in human form, but when in his lupine form (especially during the full moon) he were more powerful than vampires. * Supernatural Speed: Fau were extremely faster than any human. Werewolves aren't quite as fast in their human form as in their lupine form, but can outrun most humans. * Elevated Senses: Werewolves have stronger senses then regular humans. They have the extremely keen senses of smell, sight, taste, and hearing inherent in all canines. Their senses is even far stronger than the senses of a vampire. Although most of their extreme strength or elevated senses is strictly in their lupine form, werewolves have at all times a superhumanly keen seen of smell. Especially while in lupine shape or a short time after returning from it, it is described as Synaesthesia of "seeing" smells as colors. Their sense of smell isn't nearly as strong in their human form but it still far surpasses humans and even vampires on special notes, like the ability to track through smell. Werewolves is also able to sense and sometimes smell feelings much like animals can sense it. * Healing: Fau possessed, as all werewolves, superhuman regenerative abilities, meaning if ever injured, their bodies will heal more quickly, from most injuries. Werewolves have also been said to heal exactly as fast as vampires during the full moon, the moon giving them more strength and power, even in human form. * Superhuman Durability: Werewolves can also take far more trauma than humans can without much discomfort or injury. They can also exert themselves and maintain a high endurance level without much tire. * Communication: Born werewolves can communicate with each other, even though a werewolf is in its lupine form it can communicate with a werewolf still in its human form. Their way of listening and understanding will not change from their body being in different shifts, but it's just their throats that changes in the transformation. They talk, but instead of words, it's more animalistic sounds coming out, so they understand each other in all guises. Born werewolves can understand each other no matter what shape they are in the world, but for bitten it only works if they are shifted. Their brain then translates automatically, otherwise they have to learn the language if they are to understand it also in their human form. * Non-vampire tasty: Werewolf blood tastes very disgusting for vampires, and they can't survive on it even though they would force their way through the disgusting taste. Abilities * Hand to hand combatant: From his training growing up Fau had learned extensive fighting skills and were a skilled fighter, although he didn't like violence and only used it in self-defense. * Athletic: Due to werewolves' natural heightened agility Fau often excelled at sports. * Bilingualism: Fau was born in Peru, and grew up speaking Spanish and Quechua, his native languages. As he came to the States to live he also learned to speak English. Special Knowledge * Vampire knowledge: Fau knew about the existence of vampires and have been taught to fear them and think of them as monsters since he was young. Werewolves are the most dangerous enemies of vampires. Weaknesses Fau's vulnerabilities were the ones normal to a werewolf. Any conventional weapons like guns, swords, fire, beheading, and impaling works just against a werewolf. They can be killed just like any other human, and they are not the invincible and nearly indestructible, with decapitation of its head and removal of its heart as the only sure way to kill them, as they are often portrayed as. * Ablation of heart or the brain: A werewolf will be killed by any wound that destroyed the heart or the brain, decapitation of its head and removal of its heart, or any form of death that causes brain or heart damage – such as hanging or other oxygen-deprivation methods. * Magic: Witches are able to curse and inflict incredible pains onto werewolves as well as any other spells and curses they can come up with. No werewolf is immune against a witch's magic. * Herbs and plants: There are various plants that repel werewolves. ** Wolfsbane is one of them. Also commonly known as Monkshood or Aconite, and is more properly called Aconitum Napellus, it's a perennial flower that prefers cool, moist soil. All parts of Aconitum are poisonous to humans, especially the roots. When ingested, wolfsbane causes a werewolf to become severely weak and feverish. Furthermore, if a werewolf's skin is exposed to wolfsbane, it can result in burning them. Wolfsbane therefore repels werewolves, at least the ones that knows about how the plants affects them. ** Rye and mistletoe is in many countries considered effective safeguards against werewolf attacks. ** Mountain ash is also considered effective, with one Belgian superstition stating that no house was safe unless under the shade of a mountain ash. In the legends, werewolves are physically unable to cross into territories that have been surrounded by mountain ash, especially in its powdered state due to its potency. Non werewolf related vulnerabilities Unskills Relationships Neela Santiago The marriage to his wife, Neela, were an arranged one, but ultimately the two lupu grew close to one another and their marraige turned into an affectionate one with them seeking companionships with each other. They trusted each other completely and often seeked advice from the other. Feral Santiago Cale Santiago Trivia *Nestor Carbonell, the actor that portrays Fau, is 5'10" (1,78m) even though Fau himself are stated being 6'1" (1,86m). Etymology *Fauacuaipa is Quechua meaning "he who flies". *Chaska is Quechua meaning "star". *Santiago is of Spanish origin and means "Saint James". Quotes References Category:Supporting character Category:Male Characters Category:Werewolf Category:South American Category:American Category:Supernatural Category:Roderick pack Category:Deceased character